Di Balik Euforia
by Chilla
Summary: Dua seniman. Dengan dua perspektif seni yang sangat berbeda. Dan sebuah perdebatan sengit tentang seni pun meletus tak terhindarkan di meja itu—dengan harum shiratama dango yang menguar manis sebagai pengiringnya. / Slight humor, canon. Chapter 2, dibuat untuk Infantrum Challenge: Makanan.
1. Pesan

.

Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor gelap itu dengan suara _'klak-klik'_ mekanis pelan yang timbul dari pergerakan engsel-engsel boneka _armor_-nya. Selang beberapa menit, ia berhenti di depan salah satu pintu di sisi koridor gelap tersebut, dan membuat beberapa segel tangan sekilas untuk menonaktifkan jebakan yang ia buat di depan pintu kamar. Sedang di dalam misi atau tidak—sifat skeptis dan waspada yang sudah jadi pembawaan alaminya tetap siaga di tempat.

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan sebuah ruangan gelap dengan puluhan boneka tergantung di temboknya. Ia masuk perlahan, menyalakan lentera yang ia taruh di meja kerjanya, dan mengambil kuas pernis.

Boneka Kazekage ketiganya sudah mulai agak kusam—dan ia tak menoleransi adanya kecacatan sama sekali pada karya-karya seninya. Saatnya melakukan _perawatan_.

Ketika ia sedang tenggelam dalam desikan suara kuas pernis yang beradu dengan kulit boneka yang disamak, terdengar bunyi pintu diketuk memecah keheningan.

"Sasori? Aku membawa informasi dari Leader-_sama_."

* * *

**Di Balik Euforia**

Genre: Friendship/Parody

Rate: T

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: Setting canon, OOC (_mungkin_), _hints__ friendship _antar kriminal yang agak aneh. Mungkin akan terselip sedikit humor tersirat.

* * *

.

Suara Zetsu. Entah Zetsu hitam atau Zetsu putih, pemuda berambut merah itu tak terlalu peduli. Ia beranjak bangkit dari pekerjaannya, dan membuka pintu.

"Ada apa?" katanya dingin, ekspresi mukanya terang-terang menyuratkan kalau ia merasa terganggu dari kesibukannya.

"Leader-_sama_ memberitahu, katanya kau akan menemui partner barumu pagi besok. Di jembatan besar Kusagakure."

Pemuda berambut merah yang dipanggil Sasori itu mengangguk sekilas, dan segera menutup pintunya lagi tanpa menunggu balasan dari sang pembawa informasi barusan. Kesan pertama dari remaja berambut pirang dari Iwa yang (_katany_a) menjadi partner barunya itu adalah—bocah berisik, agak hiperaktif, dan mempunyai prinsip seni yang _absurd_. Mudah-mudahan saja ia bukan maniak ular penggemar ninja-ninja muda yang berwajah tampan dan berbakat —untuk dijadikan koleksi tubuh baru— seperti partner lamanya sebelumnya.

Tidak, _tidak ada lagi_ sisa-sisa kulit ular yang terserak dimana-mana serta resep-resep racun buatannya yang sebentar-sebentar menghilang atau berpindah tempat dari lemari penyimpanannya. Ia sudah _muak_. Perginya Sannin maniak ular itu dari Akatsuki secara harfiah membawa berkah baginya. Bisa terbebas dari orang pucat berbau reptil melata bersisik yang sering diam-diam mengamatimu dan menyebutmu _'manis'_ merupakan sebuah anugerah yang patut diapresiasi, bukan?

Ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda sepanjang sisa malam itu. _Hitokugutsu_ tak perlu tidur, bukankah begitu?

* * *

.

_Tuk,tuk._

Ia menghentakkan kakinya di dalam boneka _armor_-nya tak sabar. Setengah jam sudah berlalu, dan ia tak menemukan sosok berkepala kuning dimanapun. Oke, pada pertemuan resmi pertama mereka saja—remaja berisik itu sudah sukses menorehkan sebuah kesan buruk. Seorang Akasuna no Sasori sama sekali tidak menoleransi yang namanya _jam karet_.

"**HOI**! Apakah kau yang bernama Sasori?"

Samar-samar sebuah suara teriakan terdengar memecah keheningan hutan di dekat jembatan itu. Sasori menoleh ke kanan, kiri, bahkan ke arah aliran sungai di jembatan di bawahnya—namun tak menemukan apapun.

Pagi-pagi begini, mungkinkah ia ber_halusinas_i? Mungkin terlalu lama mengurusi dan mendandani penampilan boneka sepanjang malam membuat kewarasannya sedikit terganggu . Atau mungkin arwah Kazekage ketiga menyusup ke dalam kepalanya untuk menuntut balas?

"Di atas!"

Pekikan itu terdengar lagi, dan kali ini makin keras. Sasori menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang disebutkan suara tadi dan menemukan seorang—

—seekor _burung_?

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Bersambung.._

.

**Catatan Penulis**: Hanya sedang mencoba mengira-ngira seperti apa pertemuan pertama Deidara dan Sasori sewaktu mereka berdua pertama kali menjadi _partner_. Maaf prolognya pendek, chapter depan diusahakan akan lebih panjang.

Menurut readers-_san_, penempatan _genre_-nya sudah pas belum? Tolong sarannya ya. ^^

Terima kasih sudah membaca. **Kritik dan pendapat singkat untuk fanfiksi ini, jika berkenan? :)**


	2. Seni, Konklusi, dan Dango di Pagi Hari

"Di atas!"

Pekikan itu terdengar lagi, dan kali ini makin keras. Sasori menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang disebutkan suara tadi dan menemukan seorang—

—seekor _burung_?

* * *

**Di Balik Euforia**

Genre: Friendship/Parody

Rate: T

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: Setting canon, OOC (_mungkin_), _hints__ friendship _antar kriminal yang agak aneh. Mungkin akan terselip sedikit humor tersirat.

Chapter 2 ini dibuat untuk menjawab **Infantrum Challenge: Makanan**. Disarankan untuk membaca chapter 2 ini sambil mendengarkan lagu **Clannad OST – Dango Daikazoku** di bagian penutup. Selamat menikmati!

* * *

.

Sasori menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang disebutkan suara tadi dan menemukan seorang—

—_seekor burung_?

Seandainya ia adalah seorang anggota Akatsuki berambut perak yang sangat dikenalnya —dan bukan _Akasuna no Sasori_— maka pastilah ia sudah memaki sambil menyumpah-nyumpah dengan kata-kata tak senonoh sekarang. Tapi untunglah, harga dirinya yang tinggi sebagai seorang seniman mencegah dia melakukan hal itu.

Kembali lagi ke benda aneh yang tengah melayang di atas. Pemuda berambut merah itu memicingkan matanya dari balik topeng Hiruko, memerhatikan dengan waspada saat burung putih abnormal itu melayang rendah dan mendarat perlahan di seberang jembatan.

Sesosok anak laki-laki _(hm?)_ dengan rambut sewarna nanas mencolok meluncur turun dari burung putih itu dengan bunyi _'bruk' _pelan, dan membuat beberapa gerakan segel tangan—sehingga burung besar abnormal yang berwarna putih itu menghilang. Jubah Akatsuki sudah melekat di badannya. Postur tubuh pemuda itu tak terlalu tinggi —tapi tak bisa dibilang pendek juga— dengan rambut kuning mencolok yang membuatnya bisa langsung dikenali dengan mudah, bahkan di tengah kepungan shinobi yang mengeroyok sekalipun.

Kesan pertama yang didapat oleh Sasori pada pertemuan resmi pertama mereka adalah—shinobi muda zaman sekarang sepertinya memang berorientasi pada prinsip _jam karet_. Dan, pemuda di depannya itu, uhm..terlalu _manis_ untuk kategori seorang shinobi pria.

Ia melangkah ke arah jembatan, dan menghampiri ninja lain yang sedari tadi berdiri tak sabaran disitu.

"Jadi, kau yang bernama Sasori, un?"

Satu kesan lagi; pemuda berambut kuning nyentrik ini juga berbicara dengan logat yang aneh.

'_Bukan, aku adalah ninja tak dikenal yang kebetulan lewat sini,'_ pikir orang yang ditanya itu sarkastis dalam hati. Tapi ia tak menunjukkan kekesalannya yang menumpuk karena menunggu terlalu lama.

"Kau terlambat empat puluh lima menit."

Sosok berambut kuning yang bernama Deidara itu menggerutu sesaat. "Kuanggap itu sebagai kata penyambutan untukku, un," gumamnya sarkastis dengan nada pelan. Tapi telinga tajam sang pemuda berambut merah tentu saja menangkapnya—walau ia tak merespon apa-apa.

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, un. Jadi, kau yang bernama Sasori?" kata Deidara sedikit tak sabar.

Hening sesaat, sebelum terdengar gumaman serak dari dalam boneka _armor _itu.

"Ya."

Deidara menaikkan alis, sebelum mengangguk dengan puas. Iris biru gelapnya mengamati sosok didepannya dengan seksama, dari atas ke bawah. Dari bawah ke atas. Hingga akhirnya kedua mata biru itu berhenti pada wajah yang terpasang pada boneka _armor_ itu.

"Hm…" Ia menggumam seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tak jadi.

Perilakunya barusan membuat Sasori jengah. Satu hal yang pasti dari seorang Akasuna no Sasori—ia tak suka terlalu menarik perhatian, apalagi sampai dipandangi dengan teliti seperti itu—seakan-akan dirinya adalah sebuah artefak koleksi baru yang dipajang pada sebuah museum.

"Hm.. Tak kusangka kalau orang yang akan jadi _partner_-ku secara permanen ternyata setua ini, un."

.

Sasori menahan keinginan untuk melempar kunai berlumur bisa kalajengking gurun ke arah pemuda di depannya itu.

* * *

Mereka berdua berjalan perlahan berdampingan menyusuri jalanan menuju kota terdekat dari hutan tersebut. Tadinya shinobi yang lebih muda menawarkan kepada partner barunya itu untuk menaiki burung tanah liatnya saja sebagai transportasi, tetapi ditolak mentah-mentah.

"_Burung tanah liatku ini sudah terbukti aman, un! Tenang saja, lagipula berjalan kaki terlalu jauh sepertinya cukup beresiko untukmu, dilihat dari penampilanmu yang sepertinya sudah lumayan berumur.."_

Dan ajakan baik hatinya itu sukses disambut dengan sebuah _death-glare _tajam_._ Deidara mencatat dalam hati, kalau sepertinya shinobi berpenampilan tua dan bungkuk di sampingnya itu adalah orang yang takut ketinggian. Tapi itu dirasanya normal, para orang tua dan pensiunan shinobi yang pernah ditemuinya memang kebanyakan begitu.

Keramaian yang mulai terdengar di depan mereka menandakan kalau kota sudah dekat. Mereka berdua tetap berjalan santai sambil sesekali meresapi udara pagi yang masih sejuk, dengan jubah Akatsuki yang dipakai dengan cara membalik sisi dalam keluar—sehingga tak menarik perhatian.

"Pagi yang cerah, ya, un," Deidara mencoba sedikit berbasa-basi. Lama kelamaan ia merasa sedikit jengah juga dengan keheningan yang melingkupi mereka berdua sedari tadi. Tapi tentu saja ia masih mengingat prinsip—kalau yang muda adalah yang harus memulai obrolan lebih dulu kepada orang yang tua.

Hening sesaat.

"Hm," akhirnya datang juga respon yang lebih mirip suara orang yang sedang menahan batuk. Serak dan berdeguk berat. '_Mungkin ia menderita gangguan pernafasan atau semacamnya, un,_' pemuda berambut pirang mencolok itu menganalisa dalam hati.

Satu lagi kesimpulan yang didapatnya dari sosok pendiam serta tak banyak omong disampingnya; selain berusia tua, ternyata ia bukan tipe orang yang suka beramah-tamah atau menanggapi sedikit basa-basi.

"Kita mau kemana, un? Apakah pagi ini kita akan melakukan misi?" tanya Deidara ingin tahu. Nada suaranya yang terlalu bersemangat sedikit mengganggu juga bagi sang pemuda berambut merah yang lebih sering berekpresi suram dan datar. Oh, inilah yang namanya _partner _baru.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, apa yang kita lakukan pagi ini, un?"

Seandainya Sasori adalah seorang manusia normal, pastilah ia sudah menghela nafas berkali-kali sekarang.

"Mencari kedai kecil. Kau perlu sarapan," gumamnya serak.

Deidara merasa sedikit lebih antusias begitu mendengar ini. Tapi ekspresinya mendadak berubah suram begitu menyadari sesuatu.

"Ng.."

Sasori menaikkan alis sedikit dibalik topeng Hiruko-nya.

"Apa?"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menunduk sesaat, sebelum mengangkat kepalanya lagi.

"Aku..tidak punya uang, un.."

* * *

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang duduk tenang dan tenteram di meja paling pojok sebuah kedai makanan di pusat kota. Deidara membaca kertas menu di tangannya dari bawah ke atas, atas ke bawah—dan begitu seterusnya selama beberapa menit. Jemari tangannya menelusuri barisan menu yang terletak di tengah.

Lama kelamaan, pemuda dengan boneka _armor_ di depannya merasa tak sabaran juga.

"Kau mau pesan apa? Jangan buang-buang waktu."

Deidara menghela napas dengan ekspresi bingung. "Aku bingung mau pesan apa..kelihatannya semuanya enak, un."

Sasori menahan keingina n untuk menepuk jidatnya kesal. _'Dasar bocah.._' gumamnya dalam hati

Setelah lima belas menit yang terasa bagai seabad menurut pemuda berambut merah itu, akhirnya Deidara memanggil pelayan yang lewat di dekat mereka.

"Mau pesan apa, Tuan?"

Deidara tersenyum lebar sambil menunjuk menu di tangannya.

"Sepuluh tusuk dango dan satu ocha manis, un."

"Oke, tunggu sebentar Tuan."

Sasori mengangkat alis begitu mendengar pilihan pesanan _partner_ barunya itu.

"Dango?"

Deidara mengangguk antusias. "Ya, dango. Keindahan bola kenyal itu pada setiap tusuknya merupakan hidangan sarapan yang artistik, un."

Sasori memberi sebuah gumaman '_hm_' serak sebagai respon. Tapi sesaat ia terpaku sebentar..

—Apa tadi ia bilang? _Artistik..?_

* * *

Sepuluh menit kemudian, pesanan Deidara pun datang. Sepuluh tusuk _shiratama_ dango hangat dengan lumuran saus kacang merah yang kental tiba di meja mereka.

"Terima kasih un," pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum sedikit kepada pelayan yang tadi mengantar, sebelum mulai menghadapi makanannya. "_Itadakimasu_, un!"

Pemuda berambut kuning mencolok itu mengambil satu tusuk dango pertamanya, sebelum meniupnya perlahan untuk mengurangi panas dango yang baru dipanggang. Wangi saus kacang merah yang manis dan khas menguar di sekeliling mereka.

"_Nyam nyam_, kau..," Deidara menunjuk sosok di depannya yang daritadi menatap dango di piring itu dengan pandangan datar, sebelum memberi jeda sesaat untuk menelan bola kenyal dari tepung beras yang sedang dikunyahnya.

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak..pesan makanan juga?" kata Deidara sembari menaikkan alis. Melewatkan sarapan bukan merupakan sesuatu yang baik untuk keadaan _partner_ di depannya, yang kelihatannya sudah berumur.

Hening sesaat, sebelum pemuda yang ditanya tadi memberi gumaman serak sebagai jawaban.

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Oh," Deidara mengangguk sebagai respon, sebelum menghirup _ocha _panas di depannya perlahan. Serpihan gula batu yang belum meleleh masih menggumpal pada permukaan _ocha _panas itu, menimbulkan rasa manis yang khas di lidah ketika disesap.

Sasori menatap tumpukan _shiratama_ dango berlumur saus kacang merah itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan, sebelum kedua iris hazelnya berpaling ke _partner _di depannya. Ia menggumam serak sebentar seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak jadi.

Deidara kelihatan sedikit heran melihat tingkah _partner_ yang lebih tua di depannya itu barusan, dan memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Hm? Ada apa, un?" katanya ingin tahu sambil menunjuk sosok di depannya itu dengan tusuk dango yang telah kosong di tangannya.

Sasori terdiam sesaat—seakan menimbang-nimbang, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjawab.

"Seperti apa.._rasanya_?"

.

Tusuk dango yang sedang digenggam pemuda berambut pirang itu terjatuh, disusul suara tawa mendadak yang terdengar memecah suasana kedai yang tenang itu.

"Enak sekali, un! Rasa dango kenyal yang dipadu dengan saus kacang merah kental yang berkelas, terasa meleleh di lidah begitu dikunyah, un. Kau harus mencobanya.," jelas Deidara menghirup ocha-nya sebentar, sebelum mengambil satu tusuk dango lagi dan mulai menghabiskannya.

Entah kenapa—Sasori merasa sedikit risih melihat cara makan pemuda berambut kuning di depannya itu, yang dinilainya terlalu terburu-buru dan bersemangat. Makanan harus dihabiskan _pelan-pelan_ dan dihayati dalam setiap gigitannya, itulah cara untuk menunjukkan kalau kau menghargai makanan yang sedang dimakan.

"Kau mengunyah terlalu cepat."

Deidara menghentikan acara makannya sesaat, dan memberi jeda untuk menelan dango yang ada di mulutnya. "Dango ini adalah makanan yang berseni, jadi harus cepat dihabiskan, un."

Mau tak mau pernyataan pemuda berambut pirang didepannya membuat sosok yang lebih tua menaikkan alis heran. _Dango? Berseni?_ Ia akui, dango memang merupakan salah satu makanan yang mempunyai bermacam jenis dan terkadang bisa terdapat beberapa warna berlainan yang mencolok dalam satu tusuknya, tapi.._apa hubungannya dango dengan seni_?

Pemuda berambut kuning yang bersemangat di depannya itu sepertinya memang memiliki cara pikir yang absurd.

"Hm?" Sasori menggumam tak habis pikir, seakan meminta penjelasan kepada partner barunya itu atas pernyataan tak jelasnya tadi.

Deidara meletakkan tusuk dango yang telah kosong di tangannya, sebelum memberikan penjelasan. "Ya, dango itu makanan yang indah dan artistik, un. Karena seni adalah keindahan sesaat yang cepat lenyap dalam sekejap, maka dango ini harus cepat dihabiskan, un."

Pernyataan barusan sukses membuat pemuda berambut merah itu terperangah sesaat, gabungan antara heran dan tak setuju dengan kalimat tadi.

"Apa kau bilang tadi? Seni adalah keindahan _sesaat_?"

Deidara tersenyum lebar, sebelum mengucapkan kalimat responnya dengan bersemangat. "Ya, seni itu adalah keindahan sesaat yang lenyap dalam sekejap—_seni adalah ledakan, un!"_

.

Oke. Selain berisik, makan dengan gaya barbar, dan memegang ideologi jam karet—rupanya partner barunya itu berprinsip seni absurd pula. _Lengkap sudah_.

"Omong kosong. Seni itu adalah keindahan abadi yang tak lekang oleh waktu," tukas Sasori tak setuju.

"Apa kau bilang? Seni itu adalah keindahan sekejap, un!"

Dan sebuah perdebatan sengit tentang seni pun meletus tak terhindarkan di meja itu—dengan harum _shiratama_ dango yang menguar manis sebagai pengiringnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~ Selesai. ~**

.**  
**

*****Shiratama dango (dango bola putih): Bulatan dango dari tepung beras yang dimasukkan ke dalam selai kacang merah yang diencerkan, atau dimakan bersama agar-agar dan buah kaleng.

.

.

* * *

**Epilog:**

Sepuluh menit kemudian, akhirnya pemuda berambut pirang itu telah menghabiskan tusuk dango-nya yang terakhir. Tak terasa mereka telah menghabiskan hampir satu jam di kedai itu—tentu saja yang menghabiskan waktu paling banyak adalah perdebatan mereka tentang seni tadi yang kelihatan tak juga mencapai titik temu.

Dihirupnya _ocha_ di gelasnya sampai tak bersisa, dan ia pun bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju mendadak langkahnya terhenti begitu ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Sasori… _danna_?" gumamnya ragu sambil memberi jeda sesaat, sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

"—Aku tak punya uang, un.." katanya sungkan. Ia menggaruk-garuk rambut pirangnya yang tidak gatal. Berbagai kemungkinan buruk sudah tersketsa di kepalanya, mungkin jadi tukang cuci piring sementara untuk satu hari ini tak buruk juga, _sepertinya.._

Tapi gumaman serak yang didengarnya sebagai jawaban sukses membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu terperangah.

"Aku yang bayar. Kau keluar saja duluan."

Deidara menatap partner didepannya dengan tatapan takjub dan setengah terkejut—kedua iris birunya membulat seakan sosok di depannya itu adalah makhluk langka dari spesies tak dikenal yang baru pertama kali ia lihat.

"H-heh? _Benarkah_, un?"

"Ya ya, anggap saja sebagai sambutan untukmu dariku sebagai rekan sesama _partner_. Sekarang cepat tunggu di luar sebelum aku berubah pikiran," gumam Sasori tak sabar sembari memberikan lembar-lembar ryo di tangannya ke konter.

Deidara tak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya. Ternyata anggapannya terhadap partner barunya yang disangkanya seorang yang kolot dan membosankan itu salah—meskipun terkesan bak es batu berjalan namun ia ternyata baik hati juga, meskipun tak ditunjukannya. Sebuah senyuman lebar terukir di bibir pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Wah, terima kasih, un!" katanya riang.

Ia mendecakkan lidah dalam hati menanggapi kelakuan berisik partner barunya barusan, tapi hanya menggumamkan sebuah 'hm' singkat sebagai respon. Dalam hati, sedikit banyak ia merumuskan kalau partner barunya itu—yang agak cerewet serta berprinsip seni absurd—mungkin sedikit banyak mirip dengan dango. Hidangan ringan yang simpel, bertekstur kenyal dan mudah dikunyah, lembut, dengan rasa dan warna-warni yang khas di setiap tusuknya—

—serta menimbulkan euforia ringan ketika memakannya.

.

Ia tersenyum tipis dalam hati. Sepertinya, hari-harinya setelah ini akan diwarnai berbagai kejutan yang tak diduga—persis seperti siraman saus kacang merah yang mewarnai _shiratama _dango yang putih dan bertekstur biasa.

* * *

.

.

**~ Tamat ~**

.

**Catatan Penulis:** Chapter 2, selesai. ^^ Maaf kalau update-nya agak lama ya. Semoga terhibur setelah membaca ini. Karakter kedua seniman (_uhuk_) Akatsuki itu mudah-mudahan tidak terlalu OOC ya disini. Agak susah juga membuat dialognya supaya pas dan singkat. 0_0 #malahcurcol

Chapter 2 ini dibuat untuk memenuhi **Infantrum Challenge: Makanan**. Dango-nya kelihatan enak gak, disini? XP *nawarin sepiring*. Untuk **ambudaff**-san, maaf kalau mempublish-nya pas banget deadline, hehehe. ^^ #seenaknya

Terima kasih kepada **avamura** yang sudah mereview chapter 1 kemarin. Danke schon! :D

Terima kasih bagi readers yang sudah membaca. **Ada yang ingin disampaikan? :)  
**


End file.
